


Into The Light

by donntlookatme



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, I just want Kouen to be happy, Impermanent Character Death, Multi, chapter 280 spoilers, so cliche it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donntlookatme/pseuds/donntlookatme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen's entire life is filled with regret.</p><p> </p><p>He regrets not being a better guard of Yuu. He regrets not dying in The Great Fire instead of them. He regrets not paying more attention to people around him. He regrets not trying to kill the witch the moment he saw her. He regrets so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't care about Kouen" I say as I write a dumb fix-it fic at 2am, while crying over Kouen,
> 
> I've wanted to make an AU where I'd play with the possibilities of what could happen in the Magi universe for a while, and then things got really intense in the manga, and then I cried for like four hours and then this happened. As much as I am unreliable with long-running projects, I will try making this happen. I will try to keep the ratings low, but as I know myself, this will probably go into some darker themes as well, so I'll see if I'll change it. I have basically nothing plotted out so far :')
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and comment if you did/didn't like it!

Kouen's entire life is filled with regret.

 

He regrets not being a better guard of Yuu. He regrets not dying in The Great Fire instead of them. He regrets not paying more attention to people around him. He regrets not trying to kill the witch the moment he saw her. He regrets so many things.

 

Right now though, the thing he regrets the most is the look in Hakuryuu's eyes.

 

He's always known they're odd, somewhat distant ever since the fire. Now he thinks he's never payed enough attention. They're cold, broken, steeled to the cruelness of the world, steeled to the kindness, steeled to anything that might come, facing it with a wall that blocks it out.

 

He knows how much pain is behind his own mask of calmness, how much regret. He can't even imagine how much pain is behind Hakuryuu's. It is a true sign of a king, he thinks, being prepared to be merciless against his enemies, even if they're his family.

 

He doesn't need his mask now, though, does he? Perhaps this is his redemption. This is the retribution for everything he's done and hasn't done, for being too afraid to lift a finger, too afraid to do anyhting but quietly play his role, waiting for something, anything to save him from the clasp of the dark rukh.

 

Right now, it doesn't matter anymore. He's missed his chance, all he can do is regret and hope for the best. He hopes Ei will be fine. He hopes Mei, Gyoku and Ha are safe. He hopes the little magi will find a new king candidate. He hopes Hakuryuu will be okay.

 

„ _Goodbye, Hakuryuu._ “ and then the sword swings down.

 

*-*-*

 

„ _You've done good, En._ “

 

„ _We're so proud of you._ “

 

„ _It's okay. You're with us now_.“

 

Kouen tries opening his eyes, but it's hard. He's not even sure he has eyes. Everything feels so light, so bright; he doesn't even have to open his eyes to know. There are hands touching him, wrapping around him and he feels _safe_ , doesn't know how or why but he does.

 

„ _Yuu? Ren?_ “ he calls out with the mouth that he doesn't have, finally willing himself to just see. What greets him is a shining stream of white, soft light, fluttering about everywhere, laughter and voices and memories flowing all around him. _So this is what it feels like to be back to the stream of rukh_ , he thinks.

 

And then Yuu and Ren are standing before him- at a certain level he knows they're not really there, but he sees them, he _knows_ they're here.

 

„ _Yuu?_ “ he chokes out once more, before he's falling into his king's arms. He feels warmth, so much warmth envelop him. He's been forgiven, hasn't he? Forgiven for not being able to stop her, for not being able to stop Hakuryuu.

 

„ _En._ “ Hakuyuu says softly; he feels a kiss pressed against his temple. He's sure he would be crying, if tears are possible in this form.

 

„ _En._ “ Hakuyuu says again, this time more insistently. „ _We need your help. We need you to do one more thing, okay? We can't be together just yet._ “

 

„ _What?_ “ he looks up at Hakuyuu, his king, his light. He _wants_ to be with him, wants to so bad, but the thought of disappointing Hakuyuu like that makes him feel bad alone on itself.

 

„ _We've been waiting for you for a while. We need you to do something. We've been here too long, we can't, but you..._ “ Yuu trails off, giving him a small smile. „ _Do you trust me?_ “ Yuu then asks, his gaze still so soft, now questioning as well.

 

„ _Yes._ “ Kouen says, thinks, without having to stop- he'd answer the same, no matter what happened.

 

„ _We'll see each other again._ “ Yuu whispers, promises, pressing another kiss against his temple.

 

And then Kouen is falling, falling, falling away from the light.

 

*-*-*

 

„ _Yuu._ “ he wakes up in his bed, covered in sweat. He should be dead. He is dead. So why does he feel like he's alive?

 

He checks the bed- he's not tied to anything, he's in his sleeping robes, and feels a good ten years younger. His robes are nice, probably new.

 

Testily, he calls for a servant. She's there within seconds, entering the room and bowing.

 

„My lord?“ she asks, clearly slightly worried about his state. He must look more tired and strange than he feels.

 

„Tell me today's date.“ he lets out, taking a deep breath. This is a good place to start, maybe he can find out just how much later-

 

he freezes. Asks again. Sends the servant away. Today is the date Hakuryuu wakes up after the Fire.

 

His thoughts run wild- is that what Yuu and Ren want him to do? Change the Fate? Somehow change the flow of rukh so _something_ doesn't happen? Save them? It's too late for that. He's probably failed yet again, too late to save the people he cared about the most.

 

Except all hope is not lost yet. There's still one soul he can save.

 

Quickly, he gets dressed, and heads towards Hakuryuu's chambers.

 

 


End file.
